<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clear Vice by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878329">Clear Vice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Angst, Anime, Card Games, Character Study, Dark, Depression, Despair, Dreams and Nightmares, Fantasy, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Identity, Inspired by Music, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Nihilism, Parallel Universes, Possession, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the world is absorbed by Darkness, Fujiwara Yusuke convinces himself he’s forgotten those once important to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiwara Yusuke &amp; Honest, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clear Vice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clear Vice</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>As the world is absorbed by Darkness, Fujiwara Yusuke convinces himself he’s forgotten those once important to him.</p>
<hr/><p>Trapped in your self-doubt, your phantoms x-rays of horror. Rage golems battling the futility of existence. In this respect, what you’ve been waiting for is a memory snatcher, the saving relief of a baku’s nightmare-eating snout. The messengers who repeat Truth are happy to make you forget the clean cruelty of dreams that fill you with such unease. Let us disappear the aspirations you can’t bear to live unfulfilled.</p><p>Until now, you’ve been on offensive guard, playing a game of winners and losers. Fighting for a future out of your grasp. You’ve sacrificed much, yet you wallow on your knees, unable to spread your wings. It is heavier than a dragon’s vice, the pressure to succeed.</p><p>The pressure is sadness. There are no precious times and glory days.</p><p>Come with us to Darkness’ side, and we will take away that pain. Don’t keep holding on.</p><p>Attributes weaken. Personality produces a negative effect of terror. Defer to a clear world where troubles are meaningless.</p><p>LIGHT shall reveal their hypocrisy.</p><p>DARK shall make them lose the will to fight.</p><p>EARTH shall destroy their interpersonal bonds.</p><p>WATER shall release them from thought.</p><p>FIRE shall erase their self-image.</p><p>WIND shall make them come willingly.</p><p>Identity could not be a bigger farce of a partner for humans. They aren’t born at the top, so they strive, depending on noisy chameleonic concepts as friendship, “unbreakable bonds,” and “unlimited potential” to feign mastery, only for a bomb to go off and put them back at the bottom.</p><p>But Darkness accepts you. I am the vicious knight who will guide you there.</p><p>Nihilism purifies. Believe in nothing, and nothing will believe in you.</p><p>Honest, I forgot you before you forgot me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>